When Pigs Fly
by PattyCake-PattyCake
Summary: Your special is if he stops you in the hallway at school and says hi. But her special is if he stops you in the hallway and whispers something in your ear along the lines of ‘I love you’. “Yeah, that’ll also be the day pigs fly." Cassie.


**Ok, so last night I got a little side-tracked when I was supposed thinking of the next chapters for HWMEO and Perfect Match. That was at 4 this morning. Oh, and it's a Cassie for all you who wanted to know. **

**When Pigs Fly**

It's nighttime and all is quiet. Too quiet. As usual, with this kind of quiet come those voices. Oh yes, the evil voices that chime in your head time and time again. You usually block out the voices by doing something else like homework or shopping, more commonly the latter, but now, because of the time, you can't. One of the only things you can do to drown them out now is listen to music.

You reach for your iPod and put the earphones on. Currently playing: who cares, cuz it's not working. The voices are way louder now.

Since music isn't helping the cause, you revert to the suggestion of your "counselor". Miranda, the ultra perky blonde psychiatrist, often tells you to write down your thoughts, AKA the voices, in a special journal she calls your Thinking Journal. How original.

So you get up and look for the purple journal. You don't have to look very far because it's in the last place you left it, top drawer of your bedside table. Turning on your light, you take your purple pen and tune into the voices you were just trying to tune out. Flipping to an open page you listen, and it goes something like this:

_Why is it that you seem to think you're the best at everything?_

_Sure, you may be pretty, but you defiantly don't come close to the raven-haired Spanish one._

_And you also think your funny, but we all know the red-head can come up with jokes ten times funnier than your grade school comebacks._

_Yeah, you may be able to walk in stilettos for a few hours, but come on, you can't play any sport for more than five minutes without complaining of something._

_Oh, and this one's the icing on the cake. You think your all that for having the captain of the boy's soccer for your boy toy, but you can't even get the one boy you truly want from that Keds wearing blondie you call your BFF._

Ha, they brought up the boy. That boy had been the subject of many counseling sessions. Miranda often asks you if you'd had any "special encounters" with him. You learned the first week of sessions you had with her that Miranda's definition of special and your definition of special are two different special. Your special is if he stops you in the hallway at school and says hi. Those are rare and special moments. But her special is if he stops you in the hallway and whispers something in your ear along the lines of 'I love you'. "Yeah, that'll also be the day pigs fly," you tell her plainly every time she asks.

--

Earlier today you had your weekly session with Miranda. As usual, she asked you if you'd written anything new in you Thinking Journal and you retold last night happenings to her.

She asked you how you felt about what voices told you, or in her words, "How did you feel about your negative thoughts?"

"Um, the first three I really didn't pay much attention to." You answered honestly.

"And what about the last one?" She asked, adjusting her oddly colored orange glasses.

You shrugged. "That one's a little harder to ignore."

Predictably she asked you if you guys had had any special encounters with him in the past week.

Now you took the time to think. If you'd had any special encounters with him does she really think you'd just be sitting here right now? Doesn't she think you'd be doing cartwheels if you'd had a freaking encounter with him? But no, you don't say this. Instead your reply was, "No pigs flew today."

That's why you're trying to hide a smile right now. No evil voices are plaguing you, just the whiny voice of your blonde friend crying her eyes out because she got dumped… by him. You join in with your other friends as they try to comfort her, saying those cliché lines, such as, "He's not good enough for you" and "There are other fish in the sea", but all you can really think of is the look on Miranda's face when you tell her that the pig had finally taken off.

**So how'd I do for my first ever second person fanfic, and a Cassie nonetheless? R&R and I promise I'll try to update HWMEO and Perfect Match soon.**

**Finally, would ya'll please check out Face the Music? It's co-written by me and SeeminglyAngelic. **

**Now you may review.**


End file.
